They Whisper To Me
by coldheartlily
Summary: Ginny Weasley was looking forward to her fourth year at Hogwarts. She was looking forward to hanging out with her friends, and maybe play a little Quidditch. She didn't expect to go insane, and then be thrust into two separate wars. Will she accept the responsibility she was born into?


**This story is set at the beginning of season 4 for Supernatural and book 5 for Harry Potter. I have dragged the Harry Potter world forward 13 years, so instead of it being in 1995, it is in 2008.**

**First Fanfic  
This was mainly used for context, so prepare for better quality writing in future chapters**

"Ginny. Ginny. GINNY!"

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes sleepily and blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust her eyes to the bright light that was now pouring into her room. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, removing the sleep in the corners. Hermione Granger walked around the room, opening all the blinds while still talking.

"Your mum said you better come downstairs right now. Breakfast is being served now, but you're going to miss it if you don't hurry up. We have to be at the station in 3 hours, so you have better packed everything or we're going to be late and ..." Hermione was still talking, but Ginny tuned her out. Hermione was nice, but talked too much. Especially too much in the morning. Ginny didn't know how she was so energetic this early.

"When did you get up?" Ginny asked, interrupting whatever Hermione was saying.

"About two hours ago. I was prepared, unlike you, so get a move on!" Hermione walked out of the room, presumably to wake up everybody else in the house.

Ginny stretched and smiled to herself as she got out of bed and got dressed. Today was the day she would start her fourth year at Hogwarts. She loved the holidays, and spending time with her family, but she adored Hogwarts. It was her home away from home.

Ginny made her way down one flight of stairs and leant over the banister, looking at the scene of chaos on the bottom floor. Suddenly a call of "WATCH OUT!" was heard. Ginny turned around just in time to see a big trunk hurtling towards her at top speed. She yelled out as it slammed into her and threw her down the stairs.

Ginny lay on the hard, wooden floor for a couple of seconds of silence, before her mother, Mrs. Weasley started telling off Fred and George, who had apparently charmed the trunk to go down the stairs by itself.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! OBVIOUSLY SOMEONE WAS GOING TO GET HURT, DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES?"

Her mother was yelling at the same time as helping Ginny up and checking she was alright, and Ginny's ears were ringing. Again, she managed to tune her out as she reassured her mum that she was alright. Because she was. Ginny wasn't hurt at all, and she wasn't mad at her twin brothers either. Sometimes she thought that Mrs. Weasley would take any opportunity to yell at her brothers.

After much commotion and confusion, all of the members of the household returning to Hogwarts were on the train. They were just in time too; for as they got on the train was starting to move. They all waved goodbye to Tonks, Lupin, Moody, her parents and to Sirius Black (who had come disguised as a dog).

Hermione and Ron had both received letters saying that they were prefects during the holidays, so on the train they had special prefect duties to attend to. Ginny couldn't believe that Ron had got prefect instead of Harry, but, that's Dumbledore for you.

"Come on," said Ginny. "Let's find a compartment."

So the search for the empty compartment began. They walked the entire length of the train, searching for one with nobody in it. Occasionally they would see someone they knew, but a lot of the time there was just people staring at Harry. Ginny pretended not to notice, because she knew how Harry felt about people staring at him. In the last carriage, they ran into Neville Longbottom; a fifth year Gryffindor. Ginny smiled at him. She had gone to the Yule Ball with him last year, and had gotten to know him quite well then.

Ginny peered into a compartment that looked empty. Well, there was only one person in it, and it was Luna Lovegood. She didn't understand why Luna was bullied so much, and she tried to be as friendly as possible to her. She opened the door and greeted her.

The rest of the train ride was slightly eventful. They got covered in Stinksap before Ron and Hermione returned. Draco Malfoy decided to pay a visit, and acted possibly even more childish than last year. Ginny didn't even know why he was considered a threat. He always acted like an idiotic little boy. She thought that his obsession with the Gryffindors was slightly pathetic. He was always trying to get them in trouble, and trash talk them. It was just immature.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and all the students rushed out of the train to claim an empty carriage first. Ginny had long since accepted the fact that no-one else could see the horse-like creatures that pulled the carriages. But this time, it was different. Harry was pointing them out to Ron, and looked extremely confused. It looked like Luna could see them too. By this time Ginny was already in the carriage with Hermione, but she looked thoughtfully at the creatures. 'What had changed between this year and last year', she wondered. Harry had never been able to see them before, and now he could. She presumed Luna had always been able to see them, like her, or she would be more shocked. Although she didn't even know if Luna could be shocked by weird things.

The feast was a strange affair. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts was a Ministry lady, and she gave a massive speech. Ginny didn't listen to a word of it. She didn't care for speeches. This new teacher (Professor Umbridge) looked like a toad and wore a lot of pink. She didn't look like a very nice woman, and Ginny groaned at the thought of lessons with her.

After the long speech, the feast started. Ginny was sitting with her roommates and fellow Gryffindors; Scarlet, Eve and Cassie. The main topic of conversation was the summer holidays, and it sounded like Cassie had had a very fun holiday, with the amount she was talking about it. Ginny laughed with the rest of the group, although didn't provide details about her own. Sometimes staying at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters really put a downer on her social life.

The first two weeks of school went as usual. Snape picked on the Gryffindors as usual, but the House rivalry wasn't too bad in Ginny's year. She would never tell anyone, but sometimes she didn't think that the Slytherins were too bad. She talked to them sometimes. She just didn't like the ones who were children of Death Eaters, which in her opinion, was fair enough.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a joke. Professor Umbridge was absolutely terrible. She would not let them do any practical component at all. It was just going to be theory, theory, theory for the rest of the year. Ginny was really looking forward to it. Not. Everybody hated her, with the exception of some of the Slytherins. But, everyone hated them too, so they didn't really count.

Everything was going fine for Ginny. Until the morning of September 18th.

It was just a usual morning, nothing really interesting was happening. Cassie, Eve, Scarlet and Ginny were gossiping at breakfast. They all had their heads leant in together, so that no-one could hear their conversation. Suddenly, Ginny heard a voice. It was as if someone had whispered it into her ear, but the only people sitting next to her were Scarlet, and there was no-one on the other side as it was only seven o'clock. The voice sounded neither male nor female, but was very smooth, and slightly reassuring, if that was even possible. Ginny sat up straight, as she realised that nobody had spoke it. She had just heard it, in her head. It was impossible. Then again, she heard the voice. It said the exact same thing it had said the first time.

_Dean Winchester is saved._


End file.
